1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for improving security of a network, particularly for improving security of an ethernet or other computer network.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Prior art devices directed toward improving local area network connection security rely primarily on physical characteristics of one or more connectors. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,025, to Gurreri; U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0126960, to Gurreri; and U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2005/0191010; and 2006/0063436, Gurreri et al. These known devices change the shape of the connector, such that standard cables and connectors cannot be used to successfully connect a computer or other electronic device to the secured network. Because prior art devices prevent the use of standard components with a network, the cost and labor required to implement those systems is significant.
Another prior art device for securing a telecommunications port is described by Hileman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,380. The Hileman et al. device is a small plug that can be inserted into an unused port. The plug blocks physical access to a port and requires a key to remove the plug. One of the problems with the plug and key invention of Hileman et al. is that a plug must be inserted into every un-used port. As such, each time that a user disconnects his or her electronic device from a telecommunications system, the user must also obtain and insert a Hileman et al. plug. Further, if a system has several Hileman et al. plugs in use, each user will need to be issued a key or must otherwise have access to a key. Further, users of the Hileman et al. plug must either ensure that all of the plugs are keyed the same or must otherwise keep track of numerous keys. Still further, because the Hileman et al. plug relies on providing a physical barrier to the contacts of an electrical jack, a person wishing to subvert the purpose of the Hileman et al. device can simply remove the entire electrical jack from the wall and wire that person's electronic device directly into the existing electrical line.
There is thus a need for a method and apparatus which can simply and effectively protect a network and which further can protect a network without the expenditure of a significant amount of time and money.